Devils Get Bored
by VergilMustDie
Summary: On hiatus... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Devils Get Bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. If I did it's ship the brothers and Nero and make it canon.  
Warning: Sorry only kissy kissy in this chapter! Some sexy 18+ rated material coming in the next chapters! Promise! Remember I post on weekends or when ever I finish a new chapter. Also let it be known that this is my first thing to post on here. So this story is to help me refine my writing skills. But it's rated M for future smut.

"Damnit... It's been raining for like what... 3 weeks?!" Dante stated as he rolled over on the couch and stretches his legs across his older brother's lap. "It's only been three days brother... Stop making a fuss over everything." Vergil turns the page of his book while Dante sticks his tongue out. "Yeah besides it's not like you actually do any work old man... You either make me or Vergil do it..." Nero rolled his eyes as he laid down on the floor playing on a hand held gaming system. "Can it kid. I can take his smart ass but I'm not having you join in." "Then why even let me live with you two?" "I'll tell you when you're older kid. No run along and let the big boys talk." Nero starts playing with one hand and uses the other to extend the middle finger in the demon hunter's face.

"Stubborn brat." He get up and pulls Nero's hood over his face and swipes the game from him and starts playing. "Hey!" He fixes his hood. "Give that back right now!" He lunges over and starts swiping for the game back, but Dante uses his back to keep him at bay. "What's the point of this? And why the hell am I blowing shit up?" "Stop! What are you doing?! It took me forever to buy all those bombs!" "What a stupid game..." "Great! Now give it back before you ruin my game!" Vergil rolls his eyes and continues to bury himself in the pages of the book to escape their bickering. He honestly has no idea why he is still in the room. Perhaps the idea of Dante getting his just deserves amused him to the point of staying.

-Game Over- "You BASTARD! I didn't even get a chance to save!" Nero screamed out in horror of the red screen on his game. Dante just keep laughing at the teen. He was adorable making threats he would never do and insulting the demon hunter's age. It was a roit, to Dante at least. "Would you both shut up? Honestly you act like children. Oh wait... You are children." "At least we don't have a stick up our ass Verge~" Dante smirked feeling like he won that debate. Vergil looks up and glares as he places a bookmark in the page then stands. "May I see your hand brother." "Uh... sure?" he extends his arm out and Vergil immediately grabs it. then using all his strength to slam Dante on the other side of him.

He just smiles and sits where Dante was. Nero was laughing crazily while the red twin fixed himself. "Cute... Real fucking cute..." He rubs his face. "Alright. I see where this is going." He turns around and tackles his older twin. He struggles to get Dante off of him, but not doing much. Why can he get this oaf off him? Normally he can do that with easy but for some reason... He can't. Or is it he doesn't want to? He dismisses the idea and shoves his brother off him to avoid letting his cheeks reveal his current emotion. He will not nor will he ever submit to Dante! S-submit...? Why did he have to use that word?! He stands up and retreats to his room. "Hey get back here!" Dante yelled as rushed after his older brother. Luckily he slammed the door shut locking it. Dante can easily kick the door down so stands by the window just in case he needed an escape route.

Nero was having fun watching the two twins. It's like watching TV but only it's real! He smiles as the red twin chases after his other half. He would never say it but he is glad that Dante let him move in. He can be a pain in the ass but in a way he grows on ya. He needed the company, after all things in Fortuna went to hell. Things got rough with Kyrie and they ended up breaking it off. After which the people of the city unleashed their wraith on the teen. It was hell. Until Dante's smug face showed up. He is grateful but never would say so nor even show it. He stands up and heads to his room with his game in hand. Pressing a button and the screen came to life with a light hum.

He reached his room and flopped down onto the bed as he popped in another game. He can't help but think what the twins are up to. They yells from Dante seemed to stopped. Did he get into Vergil's room? If so wouldn't he be making more noise if they where roughhousing? The curiosity was eating him up. Finally he gave in and left his room. He walked over to Vergil's room finding the door was knocked off the hinges. He peeked in the room to Fine Dante onto of Vergil. He retreated to the unseen safety of the wall when he saw their lips were locked together. He had no idea they felt that way about each other! Or maybe Dante was confessing his feelings. Or perhaps this has been going on behind his back? All the the questions and possibilities flowed into his head making him a bit dizzy.

He peeked in the room once more but Dante was standing in the door way. "Looking for something kid?" Holy shit that scared the hell out of Nero. He calms his thoughts down and hopes they didn't see him earlier.

"J-just wondering why it was so quiet"  
Fucking nailed it.

"Well I just got done showing Vergil who is boss." "Yes Dante and it's certainly not you." He rolled his eyes as he left the room. Dante followed after him leaving Nero there redden by the sight he saw. Why is he feeling left out? And why the HELL is he even feeling that!? He is into girls... right?

-  
Adrian: Oh ho ho ho~ Yes Nero give in to your inner thoughts and please the Yaoi Gods! Well I hope you like the short first chapter of this random story idea~ If you are interested feel free to fav or follow. It gives me the fire to write my hands off! I'll updated this every weekend! If i fail to do so... Well I owe you smut! Lots and lots of SMUT. *Shot by Ebony and Ivory* Eh!? Well i must go~ I must work on chapter 2! *Flees*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keeping Your Mind of the Boredom.

Disclaimer: Hey I think we all know I don't own Devil May Cry... Otherwise DmC would have more nude scenes... And more twincest. Sorry Kat... Your to adorable for me to ship!

Warning: Sorry only teasing~ Kiddies better find something else to read. Let the yaoi begin!

Nero held his head in confusion. What exactly is he feeling? It's not that he is jealous... He just feels a little left out... Wait, is he seriously suggesting that he should aim for both twins...? Yeah like that will happen. Besides he must remember Dante is a perverted old man and Vergil is a stone cold... Something. To be quite honest he hasn't really gotten around to learning more about the cold half demon...

"Hey kid! I'll be back in a few! I got a mission!" Nero's head shot up at Dante's words. Was he taunting him? Wait! This is perfect! Now he can leave this boring shop and finally get some action! "Hold on!" Nero scrambles to his feet and runs downstairs. Disappointed to see only Vergil in the shop and the sound of a motorcycle leaving to who knows where.

"Damn that old man!" Nero will bet money that Dante is just hogging this mission... Probably some dumb lady on the phone screaming over a minor demon infestation... Or the caller was just a female... Perverted bastard... "Something troubling you Nero?" The younger male turns to see Vergil in his usual place; on the couch reading yet another book. Is that all he does? Just read?

"Yeah, what of it?" "Well if it's any consolation. I'm willing to listen. After all we will be stuck in the same home until hell freezes over." "You feeling ok? You usual have a stick up your ass..." "And you usual are more immature." Touche... "Tch... Whatever..." Nero takes a seat on the same couch as Vergil keeps his attention to that damn book. "How come you are always reading? By know you must have read every book in your room three times..." "That's a little far fetched... And it keeps me busy." "Busy?" "Yes busy. You can't just expect me to sit around bored and not have a thing to read."

"I know that feeling..." Crap, he did not mean to say that aloud!

"Hmm? You're bored? I'm finding that hard to believe... You have that little game of your's you can play." "Yeah but I need to get more games for it... I've pretty much beaten them all... Hey are you listening to me?!" Vergil places a book mark and then slams the book close, setting it to the side. "There. You have my full attention. Or is that not enough?"

Nero isn't sure if he is serous or just being an asshole... Probably both... "Any way... Yeah, I am bored out of my mind. Nothing interesting goes on. Even when someone calls in Dante always rushes off and leaving me behind." "And why should that bother you? The way you act, you must want to see him dead." "N-no it's not like that!" Vergil is finding enjoyment in seeing the boy flustered and panicking like that. "Oh? Then perhaps you have feelings for him? After all you did witness him, as painful as it is to admit, on top of me." "How did you know about that?!"

"I didn't."

**Damnit!** Clever bastard played Nero for a sucker... "W-well... You see there is a good reason..." "Save it. You may not notice it but you are just as predictable as my brother... I've had my eye on you the day Dante let you move in after your 'events' with that girl you had... But you never noticed." "Noticed you watching me?" "Well that too. But I even made it obvious to you. Haven't you noticed every time you saw me I had a different book?" Son of a bitch... He is right! When the younger hunter looks back on it, Vergil was in fact reading a different book... How could he not notice that?! "Now tell me. Do you have feelings for Dante?"  
This is getting a bit awkward. He can't just admit it! Even he didn't know for sure. But it doesn't matter.. What's worse is the fact that this guy looks like Dante... Telling him would be just as painful as telling the real deal that.

"I hate him. I don't see why you would bring that up."

Lies but it might be enough to get the colder twin off his back.

"Are you lying to me?" "Now what could I gain from that 'Vergil dearest'?" "Well if you despise him that much then this shouldn't bother you." Vergil grabs Nero and pulls him closer. Then propped Nero against his chest. With his cheeks flared up in red he struggles to get free. "W-what the hell are you doing?!" "Oh relax. If you don't have feelings for Dante then getting close and personal with me shouldn't be a bother... Unless you were lying." "I-i wasn't lying!" "Then why are you resisting?"  
Great... Vergil had him cornered... Well pressed up against his chest to be honest. But he wasn't about to admit he enjoyed it. Not in a million years. But as much as it pains him it looks like he had to say something... Vergil's grip was showing no signs of loosening. It was either tell him what you have been feeling or stay like this... Now that he thinks about it the second option isn't that bad... It's where this is leading to that concerns him...

"Hmm? You've calmed down? What's wrong, exhausted?" Vergil was planning for the boy to keep on flailing about to get free. He must be battling his inner thoughts about his sexuality. Might as well nudge him in the correct direction instead of letting him stand there knee deep in confusion. He pulls him off a bit and lefts Nero's chin up. "Poor thing. You have no idea on how to react." After mere seconds of saying that, he then brought the boy in for a kiss.

Nero's face could put Dante's coat to shame. He couldn't tell if Vergil was toying or not... He trembled a little as Vergil's left hand slid down the boy's side, and started to pull the waistband of his pants down a little. Exposing the newly forming tent at the apex of Nero's legs. Still dominated by the kiss he didn't put up any resistance to the elder twin's actions. He really didn't want to admit he enjoyed this... But for Vergil he didn't have to, the fact he just sat there and took this was all the proof he needed. So why not reward him?  
He lean Nero back onto the couch and towers over the boy. Making sure he knows who is the dominate one. "Tell me Nero. If I were to just take you right now. Would I be stealing your innocence?" Nero was still trembling a bit, he didn't know what he was going to get himself into to if he answered. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He never got this far with Kyrie... And he wasn't sure if he was ready yet.  
His thoughts were broken when Vergil got off and handed him the book. "You're going to need this in a second..." "Huh?" He blinked in confusion. That jolted up when the front door was kicked open.

"Honey~ I'm home!" Dante walked in covered in demon's blood and soaking wet. Nero opened the book and used it as a visual shield so Dante wouldn't know what happen. This just made Vergil smirk as he relaxed on the couch. "Geez kid. You look like hell. What's wrong? Got a cold or something?" "No. No cold. J-just... Is it hot in this place?" He stood up and run to the shelter of his room. "What's his problem Verge?"  
Vergil looked over at his mirror image and simply shrugged. Once Dante left his smirk just evolved into a devious smile. Looks like boredom will no longer be a problem in the weather for the colder twin.

-  
Adrian: Shame on you Vergil! No teasing! Unless it's really sexy then I approve. I hope this isn't to much of a tease. I'm building up for the smut in the third chapter. Is that a spoiler? No. You all knew what you were getting into the moment you clicked on this story. But I'd like to thank those who gave me my first reviews. You are all too kind! I'm going to do something special for you all... Like... An extra 1,000 words per review! *manly tears* It's the least I could do for such wonderful people! Now pardon me. I have smut to write... *Stabbed by the Red Queen* I hope this isn't too short. I have my birthday to plan~ So my gift to you all is early chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Share Entertainment during these Boring Days.

Disclaimer: Not sure if I must keep posting that I do NOT own DMC. If I did... More DLC and costumes for the twins~ And Nero two~ Heh heh...

Warning: the smut you have been waiting like two chapters for. No joke. Enjoy~

Adrian: I'd like to thank you for the reviews~ As a reward I've plotted out an extra 2,000 words. I do hope you enjoy~ *perverted chuckle*

Dante headed to the shower to wash off all the blood and shit those demons left on him. But in-spite of all that he still wondered what was with that kid... He just left as fast as his legs could take him. Vergil wasn't telling the full story. That smirk he had was just screaming 'Something is up!'. He wasn't sure if it was worth it or not. He continued to question the young hunter's actions as he threw the filthy clothes to the side. Then turns the shower on, only to hear a knock on the door.

"Dante, are there any towels in there? I forgot to tell you I started the laundry before you left." He stood there under the mist of the shower head and scanned the room for a single towel. None. "You could have told me sooner Verge..." "Sorry it slipped my mind." He chuckled to him self, "Wait here, I'll fetch you some." "Yeah thanks." Vergil is just a big ball of mystery today, tied together with a big fucking bow.

A few minutes passed and the younger brother stepped out of the shower. Vergil certainly was taking his time... Screw it. He owned the damn place he can walk around naked if he damn well pleases! He opened the door to the last person he'd expect to see behind that wooden door.

Nero.

"Hey, Vergil said you needed some more towels so he-" The younger hunter opened his eyes and his face instantly turned bright red. Dante swiped the towels from the boy and slammed the door shut. He was expecting Vergil to be honest. He never meant for the kid to see him like this. Just yet.

Nero stood there in shock of what he saw. Vergil just told him that Dante needed towel! He said nothing about him being... Naked... At this point he wasn't sure if he was red from embarrassment or from the new emotions he has been feeling for both men. He managed to recover from his temporary paralyses and walked out to find the elder twin. He had a bone to pick with him. First their 'alone time' and now this? The poor boy couldn't tell if the older man was after is virginity or if he just enjoyed toying with the silver haired boy...

"Vergil?! Where are you?!" The boy searched the shop for Vergil until he found him in is own room. "What the hell did you do that for?!" "Do what?" "Send me in there and not tell me a single warning!" "Stop yelling... You'll attract Dante..." "I'll stop yelling when I damn well want to!" Vergil rolled his eyes and continued to put away the boy's clothes. "Now you better start explaining or... or I'll..." "Or you'll what? Blush like a school girl with a crush?" Nero's face pinked even more. "I-I don't have a crush!" "Really now?" "Yes really... Now why are you messing me?" "I'm doing no such thing." "Bullshit." He stated as he sat down on the bed. "Believe what you want. I have no intention to toy around with you. Unless you are implying that's what you want?" "W-what...? No! No I'm not implying that at all!" "Then stop shouting."

Nero crossed his arms and let out an angry sigh. He feels like when he is just about to get an answer Vergil turns the silver haired child in the opposite direction. It's clear that the older male is finding this amusing. If that's the way he wants to play, why not sink to his level?

"What ever... I don't need you to tell me what I already know," That sparked curiosity in the blue double. "You just didn't want to see Dante naked because you wouldn't be able to control yourself. Like when you had me all alone." "Impressive assumption. But you're still incorrect." "Damnit just tell me already!" "On one condition." "Okay... Shoot." "Tell me, did you enjoy what you saw?" Nero's face went right back to putting Dante's coat to shame. Why is this guy putting the poor kid through this!? "N-no. Of course not!" He defends with a fake smile to throw Vergil off.

"You're terrible at lying..." Nero was getting tired of him looking right threw himself. "All right! I'll play your god damn game. Maybe I did like what I saw. There, are ya happy now!?"

"Well if you like it so much, take a picture kid." Nero shook nervously and turned around to find Dante drying his hair off in the doorway. Then swiftly shoot a dirty look a Vergil. He must have plotted this. I mean who else could be that cruel. He buried is face in the bed and refused to get up. "I'm done." He said muffled. "Come on Verge. Let's leave the kid alone." Dante chuckled and grabbed is double's wrist.

Vergil just smiled deviously as he and Dante exited the boy's room. He had fun toying with the younger male while it lasted. That kind of reaction he could never get out of Dante no matter how complex the preparations were. Speaking of which, he seems to be leading Vergil to the office. He could tell where this was leading. It's so obvious. Nero will be cooling off in his room for an hour or so. All the signs pointed to it and Vergil knew exactly what his brother was going to try. Well he'd get it, but not that easy.

"So any reason you sent Nero on a little trip like that?" Vergil broke free from his mirror's grip and leaned against Dante's desk. "I was merely getting laundry done twice as fast." The younger brother crossed his arms displaying a look on his face that told Vergil he wasn't buying a word of that. "Fine, I did him a favor. He seems to fancy you." "That's sweet but I was kinda expecting you at the door." Ok, Vergil wasn't really expecting that answer... His brother chuckled to himself. "Man, do you know what I would have done if I hadn't looked at him first?" Dante just went on describing a sex fantasy in-front of his other half. Vergil was starting to regret sending Nero but at the same time glad he did... Frankly, from what Dante was saying, he would be on bottom... Vergil as about tired of always being dominated like that. But his brother was more... experienced in that field.

"Hey are you alive over there?" Dante questioned as he flicked his brother's forehead snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey. Don't do that. And yes i was listening... It's just hard to understand why I'm related to a pervert like you..." "Is that an insult I hear?" "No it's a complement." Vergil responded as he tilted his head to the side. Dante walked closer and closer to his twin. "If I didn't know better I'd say you are playing around with him just so you can be entertained until you can go outside again." "And if you didn't?" "Well then I must be the biggest dumb ass around."

"You still are, brother. Don't worry." He smirked as he closed his eyes. "Ok you are just asking for it." "Hardly... Could you step back? You're invading my 'personal space'." "Would you stop playing dumb Verge? You know exactly what I'm about to do." He smiled as he brought his other to a deep kiss, slow and passionately. He forced his hands underneath his brother's shirt. His skin was almost as cold as his personality. But it just made warming him up even better. Dante didn't bother to put a shirt on. Just pants so Nero would die from any blood loss. But he went commando just for this moment. He pulled away from the kiss to tell Vergil something. "Make sure you keep it down. Wouldn't want to give Nero anymore teasing than he already get's now." Vergil just looked at him. As if he would scream out like that. No matter how hard Dante would give it to him, he refused to stoop that low.

"You say it like I'm not the only one toying with him..." "Well when you are this good looking..." "Don't flatter yourself... I'm surprised you don't get 7 years bad luck for looking in a mirror." Dante stopped stripping his twin for a moment to fully understand the insult. Frowning that Vergil would even think about being a smart ass at a time like this. Getting annoyed, he grabs Vergil by the wrists and pins him back on the desk. "Look Vergil, I get you are bored and all. But, how about you just let me do this without your cocky attitude, ok Vergil?" He winks tauntingly as he successfully removed Vergil's trousers. "Well I'll be damned. You were hard all along Verge." The colder twin flushed red for the first time in who knows how long and looked away. "I certainly was not. You brushed past it. That's all." Dante rolled his eyes in disbelieve and grabbed his partner's member making him look back at the red twin.

"You know the drill. It'll hurt for a bit." "J-just shut up and get it over with." The colder brother snapped. Shortly after he said that, Dante took his own length out and positioned it. Vergil flinched at the sudden change in temperature down there. That was short lived as Dante forced his way in causing Vergil to cling onto his own brother. Dante was right about the pain. It was only enough to make him wince as Dante kept pushing in. Vergil laid there eyes half lidded and cheeks nearly bright red once his double finally got in all the way. He was certainly not feeling any pain now as Dante continued the movements.

Vergil couldn't stop himself from letting out soft and sinful moans with each trust he received. It had been a while since he was embraced like this. He wouldn't say it, especially since Dante was inches from him, but Vergil missed this feeling. The encounters never really happened as much since Nero moved in. "Something on your mind Verge?" "N-no... Nothing at all..." Dante was about to question his brother, but he couldn't hold back the lust and need any longer. He began to pick up the pace more and more with each movement he did. These faster trusts made Vergil moan a bit loader, even having trouble keeping it down. Dante just couldn't hold out much longer. There was something about making his power hungry double scream out in pleasure that just made the younger brother want more.

Since both brothers were half demons they could endure more than normal humans, Meaning, no holding back for Dante. He pressed himself against Vergil and dominated his lips in another kiss. Not only to silence him so Nero wouldn't hear them, but he loved to see his twin without that cold mask. The image of Vergil lying down on the desk, cheeks flushed red, eyes half lidded, quietly gasping for air and a stare that practically screamed for more pleasure. Oh that was something he would love to see. Vergil wrapped his arms around Dante's neck once the separated from the kiss. "D-Dante… I… I need more…" This was surprising. Vergil usually never asks for more, but Dante wasn't about to pass that offer up. "All right, all right…" Dante takes his brothers arms off his neck and turns him onto his stomach.

He places his hands on Vergil's hips and trusts back into the colder twin's entrance. It was tighter at this angel. Almost having trouble Dante slowly pulled in and out. Vergil gripped the edge of the desk, he wanted more than this pace. He moved back and forth a bit, begging for more friction and less teasing. Dante gladly began going faster; his right hand snaked around and grabbed Vergil's length. The cold twin bite his lip at the actions of his mirror image. He couldn't hold back from climaxing any longer. He may have been a better fighter, but Dante was the better 'lover'. Dante shoved all of his cock into Vergil and came inside, covering his inner walls. Vergil released his load onto the side of the desk and attempted to catch his breath. "Damn it Vergil… It's still not enough." He pulled out and flipped Vergil onto his back.

He wrapped his brother's legs around his waist and carried him over to the couch. "Dante…? What are you doing?" "You." He had the head positioned as he fell backwards onto the couch, forcing Vergil to slam down onto it. "Ow! Damn it Dante, that hurts!" Dante just laughed and made Vergil ride him a bit, "Worth it. So worth it." The pain soon passed again and was replaced with pleasure. The two went at it all threw the night.

Nero lifted himself from his pillow. Damn that Vergil…He wanted that man out of his thoughts for the rest of the day. The incidents of earlier haunted him. He couldn't stop thinking about. Vergil was turning out to be more dangerous to Nero than he could have imagined. Not that he thought of the elder twin as a threat… Nero was a bit pissed about Dante's early arrival. The old man had the nerve to go solo on a mission and THEN interrupts what could have been a romantic night with-

WHY IS HE THINKING THIS? He pressed his palms onto his forehead to banish these mental images. He refused to accept he was falling for Vergil OR Dante. Besides, they seem like they love each other a bit too much for 'brotherly love'. Lucky bastards… Nero could deny his envy. Ever since the untimely separation of him and a certain songstress who shall remain unnamed due to heartbreaking memories… He wasn't ready to admit he had feelings for anyone especially one that is the same gender as the young hunter.

He began to wonder about that… Ever since he moved in the strangest things had been happening to Nero. First walking in on that not so brotherly kiss, Vergil's attempt on the boy, and unintentionally peeping on Dante. Things seemed to point to Vergil being an under handed bastard… All but on that kiss of course. He feared what would happen the next day as he curled up and slept the night away. It was hard to stay asleep. He kept thinking he heard moaning coming from downstairs…

Morning broke threw, and for once no rain! Nero rubbed his eyes in disbelief at the rare sight! Finally he can get of this mad house and do… Something… He didn't think this out to far but it mattered not. Time to get some fresh air. He opened the door and face planted right into someone's chest.

"My Nero, I had no idea you were so… Clingy…" Oh hell… Vergil? Now? Nero cursed his luck on today of all days. He wanted to go outside, not lose his virginity to this clever bastard. He push himself off and shot a dirty look to the colder gentleman. "Like hell I am. Not out of my way. I'm getting out of here and kicking some demon asses." "My my, Violent today? Well I hate to be the bringer of bad news but, I need you to accompany me today." "For?" "Well I need to get ingredients for tonight's dinner. Bit sick of that greasy pizza Dante keeps ordering… And I figured tonight's a wonderful night for something more healthy." Something didn't feel right. Vergil must be planning something he just knew it. Time to tell this guy to beat it.

"Sure I'll go…"

The HELL was that?! He wanted to say no! Something certainly hated Nero… Vergil just stood there with a slight smile before heading downstairs. The young hunter sighed as he followed shortly after.

Vergil sure did take his time buying things. Something about 'organic'? Nero didn't bother to listen. He was just glad to be out of the office personally. But one thing bothered him… Vergil kept dragging Nero around by his arm or hand. Sure he was dragging his feet, but he really didn't want to go shopping for food…

"Tell me Nero, what are you in the mood for?" Vergil turned to see the boy ignoring the world around him. This angered the colder hunter, time to get his attention. "I was thinking of buying a lace dress and wearing it for tonight." Nero shot up at that to see Vergil smirking. "W-what are you talking about…?" "Nero you seem a bit… Out there. Is there something you aren't telling me?" "No I'm fine…" "Really? Let me guess still picturing my brother naked again? And you get on to him for being perverted." Vergil starts reading the health information on some cans. "Will you knock it off… People are starting to stare…" This was getting awkward for the younger male. Why the hell would Vergil toy with him at a place so public?! Vergil walked down the store to a more secluded section. Nero sluggishly followed behind the older male.

He kind of wished Vergil would do something… After all, wasn't that why he agreed to this boring shopping trip? To get a shot at the eldest twin? Maybe he did have feelings for Vergil… At this point he wasn't going to reunite with Kyrie anytime soon. Probably a good time to stop being such a stubborn ass about liking another guy. But he wasn't going to just run around openly admit to this… "Hey Vergil." The cold half demon turned his attention to his younger company. "I was thinking, maybe after this boring ass shopping spree… We could go… Um… Do something…" "And what would that be?" "Well I don't know! I've only lived here for so long so I don't see how I'm expected to have the fucking city memorized…" Vergil lightly chuckle at Nero getting a bit pink around the cheeks. He was nervous about asking this question, obviously a date of some kind. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were asking me out on a date."

"I am."

This is new. Vergil planned on the boy defending him self or something. The shock was enough to whip that smirk off of Vergil's face. "A date, huh?" Nero nodded slightly and swallowed the nervous feelings he had. He was just waiting for more teasing words to slither out of the elder's mouth. "Well I don't have plans. Just don't take me to a crowded place. I'm not that social as you can tell." Nero scratched the back of his head trying to act cool. "G-good. If the rain doesn't pick up we can go tonight… If you want…" "Like I said, nothing planned. Hey play your cards right and maybe you might lose that virginity."

Nero turned from pink to red at that remark. It was the kind of joke that you couldn't tell if Vergil was kidding or if he meant it… But in spite of that, he looked forward to the date.

Adrian: SO SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I have been busy with my job… I'll try better to keep with my own deadlines~ Forgive me! Also sorry if this story is getting of track, at least I feel it is~ Oh well~ I'm working on my second fan fic today as well. I'm excited! It's my first time using Fan Characters/Original Characters~ I'd ask you to give it a look when it's published, but only if you want to. Now I must go write more smut. I'm a bit rusty~ Hey maybe I can post the practice as one shots! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Devils Get Bored

Chapter 4: Trade Ya~

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Probably never will :D

Warning: No smut... Sorry! :C

Adrian: Well good news! I'm sick in bed… Early chapter for you all 3 And I'd like to thank you all for the reviews. Especially yours, SirenaLoreley. Thanks for reminding me this fic has Dante x Nero in it~ Well then. Let's fix that shall we?

Things were starting to look up for the young hunter. The fog of confusion that haunted his thoughts seemed to lift after that damn shopping trip. He was thinking of where to go with Vergil… It was quite difficult… Vergil wasn't exactly the outdoors type… And he never talked about anything when he got back from missions. Just how the demons were a pitiful excuse for a fight. Maybe the library… It had books. Vergil likes books, seeing how he is always reading the damn things…

Then again… It was a public library… The elder brother isn't exactly a 'people person'. This was turning into a pain. No matter what place popped into the boy's head, there was always a reason for the colder male to dislike the place! Maybe it was time for a different approach… The young hunter got out of his bed and hunted down the younger twin. He figured if anyone would know Vergil, it'd be his double. When he reached the downstairs he found the lazy hunter asleep in his chair.

The fact that everyone was bored out of their mind and this asshole still found the time to sleep away, it pissed Nero off for some reason. And where the hell did he get that magazine from? No matter, he had bigger problems. "Hey old man… Wake up I need to ask you something." "Look pal, shop's closed." He motioned his hand for the boy to leave. "Like hell I'd be here to hire your help!" Nero kicked the chair making Dante tumble over.

"Hey what gives?!" "I said, I want to ask you something." "No reason to get all bitchy and kicky… What do you want kid?" "Well… Where would Vergil like to hang out at? Besides here that is." Dante looked at the younger hunter in confusion. Why would he want to know something like that? He figured that the kid would be fed up with the relentless teasing Vergil put him under. Maybe Vergil tricked him into something… "Why do you want to know?" "None of your business." "Well it kinda is now. After all you are asking for my help, and I don't work cheep." "I'm not paying you!" "Then how about I give you some info in return for more info?" Nero crossed his arms. "No, I'm still not telling you."

"Well if you don't want my help then…" Wait… Fine, I'll talk. I sorta asked him… on a date." Dante smirked. This was fucking adorable! The fact that Nero was looking away cheeks flushed pink only made it better! But realization hit, the boy asked Vergil? Vergil of all people… He wasn't even the good looking twin in Dante's opinion… This backed up the whole 'Vergil teasing him to do things' theory. "Now why would you do something as awful as that? Vergil's no fun! You'd be better off with that online dating crap…" "Whatever… I told you now you tell me what I wanna hear."

Dante couldn't stand this anymore… It's one thing he is manipulative… But to relentlessly tease the kid, and then Nero likes him? Things didn't exactly add up. The kid was probably rushing into his new feelings a bit too fast. He'd deal with Vergil later, for now this kid needs a wake up call. "Well old man? I'm waiting." "Tell you what, I'll do better than tell you. I'll take you there myself." Nero tilted his head slightly to the left. "Wouldn't be easier to just tell me?" "True but then again, you'd end up getting lost and I don't think Verge would like that."

He probably had a point. Nero lived here for so long, but he never really had a chance to explore his new city. And using something like a date as a chance to learn the area was a dick move… That any no doubt they would get ambushed by demons… As stress relieving as it was, demon hunting isn't a picture perfect date… Well maybe to Trish or Lady… But they are scary women… He shrugged those demon huntresses out of his head and back to the topic at hand.

"Fine, lead the way."

It felt like hours just walking around. He can tell Dante was just leading him in circles. They pasted the same street corner and lamp post like twelve times already! Enough games. "Hey! Where exactly are we going?" "No where." "What…?" "Yep." What kind of joke is this? "Dante, would you quit screwing around! This is important!" "Really? A date with Vergil is that important? Hurtful." Nero pinched between his eyes. For a fully grown man… He sure was immature… "Look it may not mean jack shit to you but it does for me." Nero began, "I'm just… trying to make a better impression I guess. Maybe then Vergil will stop toying around with me." "If you wanted him to stop just ask me. I'll knock some sense into him." "Um Dante…"

"He may seem all intimidating, but I can get him to behave." "Eh… Dante…" "I'm personally sick of him treating you like that. Maybe I'll-"

"You'll what, Dante?"

Dante turned around. Figures Vergil would be there… Manipulative and a sneaky bastard… If he was trying to startle Dante, he was out of luck. He just wasn't the perfect target for Vergil's plots. "Well if it isn't the lovely Vergil. What? No kiss for your little brother?" "Please… As if I'd publicly display such affections. I only tracked you down to tell you I got dinner finished. Though it's probably cold by now. And don't you even think about ordering another pizza tonight…" "Buzz kill…" Dante hissed under his breathe.

Nero stood there. For once Vergil wasn't targeting the young hunter for another twisted plot. This was what he wanted. To get Vergil to stop treating him like such an outsider. It may take a while but he was determined to reach this goal.

"Now if you two are done playing 'explores', let's go home. I'm not going to let that food I worked ever so hard on go to waste." Vergil left towards the office, Dante turned back to Nero. "Like I said. Come find me if he won't stop. I'll teach him some manners."

Dinner was cold like Vergil said. It took some serous begging from Dante to get Vergil to heat up the rest of the meal. Only for Vergil to give him the cold shoulder. Then Dante wrestle him down to the ground trying to get his double to submit… Nero couldn't help but chuckle. Thinks were starting to go back to normal slowly. "Get off of me you idiot…" "Hey! Submissive is a good look for you Verge~" Vergil kicked Dante in the gut so he would release his wrists. The colder double was in no mood to have Dante get away with his foolish pranks and jokes. He shoved Dante off of him and retreated to the couch to catch up on some reading. Dante just pouted for a minute as his brother's actions.

Then he sat next to Nero instead of his brother. Which was strange to Nero… Dante normally would be pestering Vergil till they left for another room or he would just sleep at the desk… After all… Work was slow and boredom, unlike most things, was difficult to kill. So Nero always figured Dante would make his own entertainment or just sleep away…

All three of them got a shock when the phone rang. Dante and Nero shot up and battled each other for the right to answer the phone. The victor was Vergil, who was tired of hearing the phone ring. As he began the routine 'Devil May Cry' speech to the caller, the other hunters leaned in to at least hear a portion of the conversation.

"Well how many?"

…

"Alright. Try not to get killed before I get there."

Vergil writes down an address and hangs up the phone. Nero steps closer, "So… Who are you taking?" "Taking?" Dante stepped forward as well. "Well it's me of course. Not going to leave your little brother behind are ya?" "Bullshit old man. I'm going with." This argument over who would accompany Vergil on a mission was starting to annoy the colder hunter…

"I'm not taking either of you. Perhaps you need to take this time for some bonding…" Vergil smiled slightly before he left to gather some gear. "Bonding? The hell would I need to bond with this old man for?" "Aw, love you too kid…" Nero shot a dirty look at Dante. Then slumped back down on the couch. It's like the rain is back… Only this time he is trapped with Dante… He felt like a pattern was beginning to form…

Hours passed since Vergil left on a solo mission. Dante had been behind his desk reading one of the magazines he usually sleeps under. Nero was laying down on his back staring holes into the ceiling… Welcome back Boredom ya son of a bitch…

"Tell me kid. Why are you so interested in Vergil lately? I'd figure you would hate him after what he put you threw." "Well I'm used to dealing with assholes. I think of him as a calmer version of you." It took Dante a while to get that was an insult as well. Which he simply responded in with a 'Hey!'. He gets out from behind his desk and heads to the couch and joins Nero. The younger hunter ignored this action.

Nero drifted off into a deep sleep. He was in Dante's room for some reason… The scene felt… Oddly familiar. The sound of water running was coming in from the bathroom. He opened the door disregarding any common sense at that moment. Inside there was so much steam that Nero could barely see. He could make out a figure on the other end of the room. He approached it out of curiosity. Getting closer and closer the steam was slowly clearing.

He could almost make out the mystery figure.

Adrian: Wonder who it is? Well that's all for this chapter~ Trying to steer back into the habit of writing… I'd make this chapter longer… But like I said… I'm ill… I'll be napping as soon as I post this. But I hope it's starting to get on track. Smut in the next chapter~ Promise! 3 I've been working on my smut writing so this next one should be better than the last XP


	5. Chapter 5

Devils Get Bored

Chapter 5: No One Knows You Better Than Yourself.

Adrian: Well I'm keeping up with dead lines better. I'm only like what, 4 hours late? I hope this story isn't taking any turns you don't like. If it is I'll redue this chapter if it gets enough negative feed back. Really this story is for me to test my literature skills! Literally dreamt half of this chapter XD I'll be working on the smut in the next chapter. And hopefully it shall be better than the last.

Nero managed to get close enough to find the mystery figure. But it began to speak before he could make out it's form. "Well it's about time Nero. I'm wondering why you didn't fall asleep sooner…" "Who are you and what are you talking about?!" The figure stepped closer and it was an exact copy of Nero, only he didn't have any color to his eyes. Just white.

"And who the hell are you?" "Good question. I could be your conscience. I could be a delusional dream. But it matter not what I am. I'm here for one purpose and one purpose alone." "And what's that?" "To assist you in clearing you mind and getting you on the right track. And by the look of this fog you have been dealing with mixed feelings. Feelings such as the romantic lose of Kyrie, your new sexuality, and many more. The list goes on Nero. But time is our enemy. You will awaken in exactly two hours, forty eight minutes, and seventeen seconds. Sixteen seconds now." "Ok… but I'm just…"

"Confused? It's a normal emotion." The room began to morph into the Devil May Cry office. The white eyes double was now dressed in a suit and took a seat behind Dante's desk. He snapped his fingers and the beer cans, pizza boxes, and porno magazines all faded away. "Now then Nero. Let's get this underway. I assume you have questions. Feel free to ask to your hearts content but keep in mind we do not have long to speak." As he said that an hourglass, donned in gold and ivory, appeared on the desk. The silver sands slowly fell down the narrow entrance and onto the lower hollow section.

"R-right… Well I'd like to know what I'm going threw." "Well what I see is a young adult struggling to comprehend his emotions. You acted out on Vergil for two reasons. The obvious reason is you want to prove to him you can be much more than his personal play thing. And for that you are using this 'date' as a shot at redemption. Then other reason is you feel you have a better shot with that twin than Dante. Let's face facts here Nero. You only agreed to live here so you can be closer to one of the few people that care for you. Dante."

"R-really?" "Face it Nero. You may not be aware on what you are doing but I am. You must think if you can get close to Vergil you shots at Dante will increase. They might. But I'm here to assist you on a more logical path. Goodness… We only have two hours and thirty five minute left…" "But I don't get it. I like Dante?" "But of course. During the course of the storm, and your lack of physical activity, you spent far too much time wallowing in past memories. So you are stuck in a loop Nero. My advice is do not get bored, otherwise you'll only get worse. Second, forget Kyrie. Forget all about Fortuna except the memories of Dante of course. Once you cleared you mind you'll understand your heart a bit better."

Nero rubbed his head. He understood what this copy was saying… But man he sure did love to speak in big long sentences… "Ok… But what about Vergil? Do I even like him?" "It's an uncertain answer. But I'd wager you do. But also you do not. I've already stated why you asked him on a date. But if you wish to gain his love, be my guest. Personal it matters not to me who you choose to court with." "Court?! Whoa back up! I'm not about to get married here buddy." "Oh pardon me then. Now any more questions? Or are you ready to set a course of action?"

This was all strange… This dream was starting to feel like an acid trip more than anything. Not that he knows what an acid trip is. Honestly the thought of doing drugs NEVER passed through the young hunter. "Well I guess I'm ready for a plan… Er… 'Other me'."

"Excellent. Now I'd like you to take my previously stated advice and forget Kyrie. I've done my homework and the odds of you two getting together are next to nothing. Once you cleared her out, spend more time with Dante. Otherwise next time you sleep I assure you will be hearing a stern lecture from me." He glanced at the hourglass. Time was running out. Nero was going to wake up and not know what to do. He was still in disbelief about liking either of the twins the way this man said. But what other options did he have?

"Ok. Is there a faster way to forget that?" "Well I am your memory but I can't do anything physical. I'd recommend blocking her out. I'm just concerned it might affect you negatively…" "You let me worry about that. Now tell me how to get to them. Where do I even start!?" Nero looked at the hourglass just as the last grain fell into the pile in the chamber below. "I'm sorry Nero… It's time to wake up." Nero grabbed the collar of his double and pulled him close. "Don't you do this to me! I need to know now!" The door of the office opened and a breeze began to suck him closer to the door. He grabbed a hold of the desk, which seemed to be unfazed by the mysterious gust. The copy of him fixed his suit and gave Nero a look of disappointment. "Stubborn as always I see. You must go and wake up Nero."

"Not until you tell me what to do!" Nero's grip couldn't last much longer. Even with the Devil Bringer's claws dug into the wood. "You don't need me to tell you all you need to d is spend time with the other twin instead of Vergil. Even Fate is telling you that. How often does Vergil beat you to the phone and leave you all alone with Dante? Just go break the ice or what ever the correct term is!" The double unlatches Nero from the desk and the young hunter gets sent flying threw the door.

The kid has been asleep for a good while now… Dante wasn't sure if he should wake him or carry him up to his room. And for that matter why he bothered to stay awake why the kid slept like a baby! He will admit he looked cute all curled up on the couch. He'd occasionally turn around and mumble something. Just added to the cuteness, that was named Nero. Still he had been asleep a bit too long and Dante was getting rather bored. He leaned over and shook Nero lightly. "Hey kid wake up." No dice. Kid's fast asleep. He shook him a bit harder and kept calling his name.

Nero jolted up and the two hunter's foreheads clashed. Each covering their foreheads on the opposite ends of the couch. "Geez kid! Next time give a warning before you try to bash my brains out…" Nero was in a shock. Was it all a dream? Or was he just going crazy thinking he was talking to a more intelligent version of himself that rested deep inside his thoughts… Either way… He could think clearer now. No longer clouded in doubt about liking either of the twins!

Speaking of twins, that other Nero was right. He never really had the chance to be all alone with Dante. Normally it was with Vergil.

"Kid you alright? Had a wet dream about me or something?" Nero turned around and shot a dirty look at him. That dream was anything but a wet one. "I'd bet you'd like that old man." Nero got up and stretched. It felt like he slept in for ages… "Well I don't know about you but I'm bored as hell kid…" Nero looked back over at Dante, who tilted his head back and began to stare at the ceiling. The boring old setting was starting to sink in again… Why was this week just practically uneventful? No matter. Time to get that 'other Nero's plan rolling. Now… He could just fess up and say he liked the hunter… But that might be a bit too straight forward…

God, why is it so hard to admit feelings?! That smart ass dream copy made things sound so easy… He sat back down on the couch. But a bit too close to Dante, he failed to noticed. He was too busy wondering about his next move…

Kid sure did look puzzled… He has been acting strange. Well at least to Dante. He just figured Vergil messing with him was doing that. But now, it's completely blowing that theory out of the water. Maybe the kid just needed to relax and clear his mind. Well time to give him some encouragement.

Dante placed his hand on Nero's shoulder furthest from him. It broke Nero out of his mental battle, and then he was forced to lean up against Dante. His cheeks flushed a bit. "What are you doing old man?" "Getting comfortable. You should too; you look like you need it." Well Nero was going through some stuff… Well at least he thought so. He eased up and rested his head on the older hunter. Things just seemed so calmer like this. Almost time stopped to let this moment last as long as they wanted it too.

Things were just fantastic for Vergil. Not only was the rain back but the client lied about the amount of demons. None were a match for Vergil sadly. They were just an annoyance until he cleared out the warehouse… Honestly, if he was in charge these demons would be doing something useful instead of wasting time at some random building in the middle of a city… He slashed at more of the little monstrosities. Maybe when he returns home Dante might relieve him of some of the stress… Or... He could use Nero for that. He felt like he should continue what they started when Dante when on a solo mission. But for now he had a job to do. Just sit tight Nero, he will be back all in good time.

Adrian: Sorry it's not that eventful! I'm struggling in and out of a writer's block~ But I do hope this story is following its name XD But yes. Must fill that Dante x Nero quote XD Sorry Vergil! Maybe in the next few chapters~


End file.
